


mystery

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, a prequel scene to the Volutions AU, so the chapters are on tumblr only so far, which will be posted in time to ao3 but not for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Some backstory to avoid spoilers of the still ongoing story.





	mystery

Winter does not know, what god silvered her teacher’s eye.

She explains it’s a mark, akin to her wife’s war-rage in battle–although that’s a poor comparison to make, isn’t it, when Winter’s never seen her so–and gods willing she won’t, but essentially, a gift, and a warning to any who might try to harm her.

And all Winter knows then, is that Summer Rose is uncanny at finding things to hunt, and knows before her, when her sister is born.


End file.
